kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-24403956-20150513101842/@comment-26336961-20150513181018
Allright i'll take the bait, I don't know why you would go through all this real life comparision and stuff, also i don't think you tease, just like i don't think Paris Hilton tries to tease anyone, i'm pretty sure she genuily think that things just work that way from her PoV. While wanting to convey a message of hope is nice and all, just scrolling through this page you can see a great amount of ttk strugling, some even on easy, hitting hard road block of 0 rsc and being forced to sit on their hands and farm for a few days just for a few more attempts. You talk about equality and planning but a lot of people have only a few months under their belt, it's the first event for many and a lot don't even have that much playtime or ability to have access to the game from work/school. Of course you spend less rsc with a higher lvl fleet and better equipment and so on. For a lot of people this is a luxury, if you have lvl 30-40 or even 50-60 ships well things get tough and you drain a lot of rsc nothing you can do about it, saying things like the game is perfectly equal and is all about planning while for a lot what they are strugling with right now is the very best they could plan/achieve effectively translates to "Look at me haha ! I'm better but this is just because i planned better not because i have 10times your accumulated playtime on this game where we are all equal and it's not like the game is based around time investment". 139.216.148.160 gave you a good example, it's not personal i went through well above 100k rsc and close to 1k buckets this event (but that includes e7) but i had fun, cleared the whole thing of hard and got a lot of new ships i wanted so no regrets or complaints here, even though i hit 0 rsc a few times and had to just hard farm for a few days for a few more sortie i dont mind, i know i have it good compared to many other ttks and friends. We are talking about opinions here so here's mine, if i continue playing like i did, sure i too will reach a high hq lvl, i won't need to desperatly craft equipment and ships (like not having repuus and only 2 cv before event when everyone was like omg this will be hell you will need 999 lvl 150 cvs and 300k baux zomgwtfbbq 1!!11!!!) i'll have less expense more cost effective fleet and so on, i'll be able to stockpile better, but damn if i ever post a screen like this one i'll just be 100% trolling (and if you are gz you got me i took the bait although i'd feel better if you did). No matter your intentions, when looking at your post and screen objectively drowned in the middle of people desperate about running out of time and rsc to even finish the event it makes me giggle, but the fact that you seem to be saying that you did that out of good intention rather then trolling, it makes me cringe. That's my opinion. PS: I am very sorry that i posted this wall of text but you hit a nerve with your comparison there and i'm sure it's completely accidental, and this is completely unrelated but i had a very poor upbringing (like had to go dig for roots in fields to not starve poor) in a very rich island and i got drowned by well off people going on about how it's so easy if you just plan properly invest your money (because obvioulsy poor people spend it all on booze) and stuff and in my eyes yes you are Paris Hilton wearing a "Being poor is lame" shirt even though this is a game and it's not as serious or doesn't even matter at all. Again to everyone please forgive my outburst i just had to get it out of my system, was choking on salt here (overreacting i know).